Sebenarnya sih, aku
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: rencana untuk santai dikamar pun jadi sirna karena Emma mengajak Tino ke kamarnya untuk mengejakan tugas. Alhasil Niklas malah berduaan sama Arthur ditaman hingga temannya mendapat musibah. Warning: menjurus ke Romance dan BL yang GAGAL! HONHONHON(?) Rate T for peluk-pelukan dan kata-kata gaje. crack pairing UKxFem!Denmark. RnR?


**Sebenarnya sih, aku...**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers atau Axis Powers Hetalia atau APH © abang Himaruya Hidekaz. Serta produk-produk yang disebutkan disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing.**

**Summary : rencana untuk santai dikamar pun jadi sirna karena Emma mengajak Tino ke kamarnya untuk mengejakan tugas. Alhasil Niklas malah berduaan sama Arthur ditaman hingga temannya mendapat musibah.**

**Warning : Oneshoot, OOC, Gaje, garing, romance gagal, crack pairing UKxFem!Den, agak menjurus ke beel, santet-santetan(?), pegang-pegangan tangan, fujoshi dagang, human name (ada yang nemu di Deviant ada yang bikin sendiri), Yang suka beel yang suka romance ada disini semua walau agak gagal gitu deh. **

**Note : Niklas Køhler adalah Jelmaan(?) dari Fem!Denmark dan Emma von Bock adalah jelmaan(?) dari Fem!Estonia. kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan, tanya aja dari review. Gigit? Selo au kaga demen gigit orang.**

**Selamat Memabaca! Xoxo.**

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan yang memiliki mata berwarna biru serta rambut pirang dengan potongan pendek itu berjalan menuju kamar asramanya. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa buku sejarah bergambar yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan Hetalia Gakuen, kira-kira ia meminjam tiga buah buku untuk ia baca di akhir pekan dan hari ini ia berencana untuk bersantai dikamar karena tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai bahkan ada yang sudah dinilai.

Ia memasuki kamar asrama yang ia tempati bersama seorang perempuan personifikasi dari Estonia yang juga teman sekelasnya. "God d—" sapanya terputus begitu ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terpaku sejenak, yang membuat rencananya untuk bersiesta(?) menjadi sirna.

btw Niklas bukan mau ngomong God D*mn, tapi God Dag. abaikan ini.

"Emma? Tino? Kalian ngapain berduaan disini?" tanya gadis manis itu sambil memandangi teman sekamarnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Tino Väinämöinen yang merupakan anak kelas F sekaligus personifikasi laki-laki dari Suomi Tasavalta yang juga abangnya Tiina Väinämöinen, sohib gue.

Bentar, Tino inikan cowo terus bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke asrama perempuan? Bukannya ada penjagannya yang galak yaitu Saodah ya? Apa Saodah mengira kalo Tino ini Tiina? Memang sih mereka berdua mirip tapi abaikan paragraf gaje yang dibikin sama Au ini.

"Hai Niklas!" sapa personifikasi dari Finlandia itu dengan ramah sambil menggunting beberapa gambar dari sebuah surat kabar Estonia.

"Kita lagi ngerjain tugas pak Romania si guru Drakula, ini aja gue bawa koran dari rumah gue bahkan gue juga minta bantuan sama si Tino nih" balas Emma yang jari jemarinya sibuk menempelkan sebuah gambar yang merupakan musibah banjir dinegara Baltic tersebut.

Bentar, sejak kapan Estonia bisa banjir. Abaikan ini.

"Ha? Tugas pak Romania? Koran? Tugas yang mana sih?" tanya Niklas dengan nada bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kamu ini kok minta bantuan sama Tino? Pasti ada *ehem* sesuatu deh" goda Niklas sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apaan sih lo, Niklas! Kok pake ehem-ehem segala? Gaje banget sih lo kayak si Lukas aja" balas Emma si Sekertaris OSIS di Hetalia Gakuen sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya Niklas dengan pelan.

"Najis, jangan samakan gue dengan si Troll maniac itu. Kalo suka bilang aja sih" ketus Niklas sambil meletakan buku-buku sejarah itu di meja belajarnya.

"Gaje kan gaje, awas aja lo. Gue doain lo jadian sama Lukas"

"Kaga gue aminin! Huahahaha" tawa Niklas terbahak-bahak. "Ngomong-ngomong, gue sudah dapat nilai cepek dari tugas ini, gue pergi dulu! Selamat PDKT-an!" Ucap Niklas dengan nada sombong sambil berlari dan keluar dari kamar asramanya itu.

"SOMBONG LO! MENTANG-MENTANG UDAH DAPAT NILAI SERATUS, BUKANNYA BANTUIN GUE. EH, NIKLAS KEMBALI LO!" Emma berteriak-teriak sambil melemparkan bakiaknya kearah pintu yang tidak bersalah itu. Sementara Tino hanya terdiam begitu melihat temannya mulai kesal berkat perbuatan teman sekamarnya yang songong itu.

.

.

.

Niat Niklas Køhler untuk masuk kembali dan duduk santai di kamar asramanya itu terpaksa diurungkan karena ia takut dilemparin bakiak sama si nona von Bock itu atau ia memang malas melihat Emma dan Tino yang sedang PDKT-an pas mereka ngerjain tugas pak Romania yang belum selesai itu, Sebenarnya Emma emang cantik sih tapi anaknya suka naik darah. Sekarang ia ingin pergi ke taman belakang Hetalia Gakuen yang merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai sendirian, ya sendirian.

Personifikasi perempuan dari kerajaan Denmark itu duduk dibawah pohon, taman itu sih emang tidak seramai kantin ataupun ruang-ruang club tapi ia sangat menyukai suasana ditaman itu yang sepi dan biasanya ia suka menggambar, mengerjakan tugas, makan ataupun hanya sekedar menyendiri ditaman itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Niklas "Hey Niklas, sendirian aja?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang dan beralis tebal itu dengan nada penasaran.

"Ah iya, Arthur, kamu juga kesini sendirian, y—ya?" tanya Niklas agak gugup pada Arthur Kirkland, si Ketos di Hetalia Gakuen yang sekaligus teman sekelasnya dikelas E itu.

"Ya sebenarnya sih aku kesini bersama _Hamburger git_ itu, tapi dia malah nyamperin si Natalya—" ucap Arthur dengan nada santai "—Dan aku juga melihatmu sendirian disini, makanya aku kesini dari pada sendirian" sambung laki-laki itu.

Niklas hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kamu sendiri kenapa bisa sendirian disini? Si Lukas Bondevik itu tidak menemanimu?" tanya Arthur sambil memandangi kedua bola mata berwarna biru terang milik Niklas itu.

"Ya aku hanya ingin sendirian aja sekarang, itu sih tidak ada urusannya sama si Lukas" jawab Niklas sambil menghela nafasnya. "Lagian aku tidak punya hubungan apapun sama Lukas, hanya sekedar teman saja"

"Bagus deh" ucap Arthur dari dalam hatinya. Arthur membuka kantung yang ia bawa dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah minuman yang masih dingin "Eh Niklas, aku ada banana milk, mau ga?" tawar Arthur sambil menyodorkan banana milk pada Niklas.

FYI *asek*, Banana Milk itu adalah sebuah minuman susu yang ada rasa pisangnya (iyaiyalah-_-), di Indonesia jarang ada minuman beginian tapi kalo di Jepang sama Korea Selatan pasti ada. Wong yang jadi model iklannya juga Girls Generation, GB Korea. Tapi au lupa merek susunya. Eh abaikan paragraf penjelasan ini (?)/aunya cabut buat minum frape/

"Mau! Terima kasih, Arthie" balas Niklas sambil menerima banana milk itu, lalu ia menusukan sedotan dan meminumnya. Arthur juga meminum banana milknya sambil memandang wajah manisnya Niklas yang meminum minuman itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, Niklas" guraunya dalam hati.

Sementara itu ditempat lain yang tidak jauh dari taman yang sepi itu, ada dua orang laki-laki yang memandangi Arthur dan Niklas dari kejauhan. Yang satu laki-laki tinggi, berkacamata, bermata biru yang sama seperti Niklas dan memakai jaket kulit yang sudah setahun tidak dicuci(?) sedangkan yang satunya lagi itu laki-laki dengan Nordic Cross yang menjepit beberapa helai rambutnya, bertubuh lebih pendek dari temannya itu dan memiliki aura yang aneh(?).

"Arthur, kenapa lo malah bersama Niklas yang jelas-jelas LEBIH COCOK SAMA GUE YANG AWESOME INI, KENAPA?" kata laki-laki berkacamata itu sambil memandang Arthur dan Niklas dengan iri.

"Niklas, kenapa kamu tidak mau bersama aku? Apa karena aku kurang ganteng dari si alis ulat bulu itu?" gurau laki-laki disebelahnya dengan kata-kata seperti meme 'Jadi kamu putusin aku karena...'(?) yang juga memandang kedua orang itu.

"Tapi Lukas, Arthur ini terlalu banget. Ternyata, ternyata—" kata laki-laki berkacamata ini sambil meneteskan air mata kegalauan(?) yang keluar dari kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu.

"Tenanglah Alfred, gue juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti lo, kok" balas laki-laki dari kelas D bernama Lukas Bondevik itu sambil memeluk Alfred F. Jones yang merupakan murid dari kelas E sekaligus teman sekelas Arthur dan Niklas itu_. "I Know what are you feel, bro"_ bisik Lukas yang masih memeluk temannya yang sedih itu.

Lalu ada seorang perempuan Asia dengan kulit sawo matang berjalan dan menghampiri mereka berdua "Hai Alfred, hai Lukas, ada apa ini? Kok Alfred menangis?" kata perempuan itu dengan nada penasaran.

"Hai juga Kirana, ini loh dia nangis gara-gara mereka" jawab Lukas pada pesonifikasi perempuan dari Indonesia yang bernama Kirana Kusnapaharani dari kelas E itu sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke Arthur dan Niklas yang sedang tertawa bersama.

Kirana memandangi pemandangan yang biasa(?) terjadi di rumahnya itu."Oh jadi Alfred cemburu, ya? Gue santet si Niklasnya boleh ga?"

"GA BOLEH! SOALNYA GUE SAMA ALFRED SUKA SAMA DIA. KALO LO MAU NYANTET ORANG, SANTET AJA SI ARTHUR ITU!" ketus Lukas yang masih memeluk Alfred dan mengelus punggung personifikasi laki-laki dari Amerika itu. Sementara Kirana hanya bisa terdiam.

Tak ingin melihat Alfred terus-terusan menangis, Kirana mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung roknya yaitu boneka santet "Oke jangan sedih Alfred, sekarang gue mau santet alis ulat bulu itu"

Kemudian sepasang bola mata berwarna biru milik Alfred itu memandangi boneka santet yang kini berada ditangannya Kirana "Seriusan lo, Kirana?"

"Iya-iyalah, gue engga mau liat lo nangis mulu sambil meluk-melukin si Lukas. Mendingan gue selesaikan urusan ini biar saingan kalian untuk mendapatkan Niklas itu jadi berkurang!" jawab Kirana sambil memandang boneka santet yang jelek itu. (mana ada boneka santet yang cakep, au-_-)

"Ya sudah, cepat kau lakukan, Kirana!" sahut Lukas dengan nada tidak sabar.

Oke ini gaje, abaikan kedua orang jomblo ngenes(?) dan satu orang dukun santet(?) ini. Balik ke Arthur dan Niklas yang masih berduaan dibawah pohon.

Arthur dan Niklas tertawa karena Arthur menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu kepada Niklas tentang Hetalia Gakuen, teman-teman mereka bahkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Niklas, kamu kalo ketawa kok lucu banget sih. Aku jadi—" gurau Arthur yang tiba-tiba terputus.

"Ha? Jadi apa, Arthur?" tanya Niklas yang bingung sambil menatap kedua bola mata berwarna hijau itu.

Bisa dibilang sih kini mulutnya Arthur itu sudah kena santetan si Kirana sehingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ia pendam sejak lama kepada orang yang selama ini ia sukai yaitu Niklas.

"Niklas, aku jadi, Ugh Sebenarnya aku—"kata Arthur yang kali ini sulit sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang ada dihatinya. Rasanya bibirnya yang seksi(?) itu seperti tertusuk jarum santet(?) sehingga ia sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tetapi tangannya Niklas sudah berada dipunggungnya Arthur dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arthur. Santai saja, jangan terlalu tegang begitu" ucap Niklas sambil terus mengelus punggungnya Arthur. Lalu Arthur memegang tangannya Niklas dengan perlahan.

"Niklas Køhler, sebenarnya aku sayang banget sama kamu. Sudah lama aku ingin ngomong hal ini sama kamu tapi selalu saja tidak ada waktu yang tepat—" Arthur berkata sambil mengelus tangannya Niklas dengan pelan.

Kedua pipinya Niklas pun memerah, ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sang Ketua OSIS itu. "Kamu pasti ingin isengin aku, deh"

"Tidak Niklas, ini beneran—" balas Arthur pada Niklas. Niklas pun makin blushing "Niklas, aku ingin—"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara orang yang tercebur dan ada salah satu siswi yang beteriak dari tepi danau itu "TOLONG! TOLONG! ALFRED SAMA LUKAS KECEBUR DI DANAU! TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriak Kirana dengan nada cemas dari sebuah danau yang berada didepan pohon yang mereka duduki itu. "AAAA! TOLONGIN TEMAN GUEEEE"

"Bagaimana bisa? Alfred sama Lukas kan tidak bisa berenang!" tegas Arthur sambil menarik tangannya Niklas "Ayo kita lihat kesana!" ajak Arthur yang hanya direspon oleh anggukan kepala dari Niklas dan membiarkan tangannya itu ditarik oleh Arthur hingga sampai di danau tersebut.

Sesampainya mereka bedua di danau yang airnya agak kehijauan tapi jernih besih(?) itu, Kirana menghampiri mereka bedua "Aduh Arthur, Niklas, untung kalian datang. Bisa tolongin mereka, ga?"

"Biar gue yang tolongin mereka!" kata Niklas sambil berjalan pelan menuju danau itu. sementara Arthur memegang tangan Niklas untuk mencegah agar anak itu tidak masuk ke dalam danau itu untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman mereka sendiri.

"Jangan, nanti kamu yang malah engga bisa balik, kasian kamu harus menyeret satu laki-laki obesitas dan satu laki-laki kurang gizi dari danau itu"

"Tapi disini cuma ada kita bertiga, Arthur! Kalo ada Berwald atau Ludwig sih—" kata Niklas terputus karena kedua mata birunya itu melihat dua orang yang tadi ia bicarakan yaitu Berwald Oxenstierna dan Ludwig Beilschmidt yang kebetulan sedang mengelilingi danau. "—Panjang umur" gumam Niklas pelan.

"Niklas, Arthur, Kirana, ini ada apa ya?" tanya Ludwig pada mereka bertiga dengan penasaran.

"Ini loh, mereka berdua itu—" kata Kirana sambil menunjuk Alfred dan Lukas di tengah-tengah danau.

"Oh, T'nang aj' bi'r kit' y'ng s'les'ikan. (Oh, Tenang aja biar kita yang selesaikan)" kata Berwald sambil menaiki sebuah sekoci kayu bersama Ludwig lalu mendayung sekoci itu dengan dayung yang tersedia dengan secepat mungkin sebelum kedua orang bernasib sial(?) itu tenggelam ke dasar danau.

Sesampainya sekoci itu dihadapan Alfred dan Lukas, Ludwig dan Berwald mengulurkan tangan mereka agar mereka bisa menaiki sekoci itu. Oke, Lukas sudah naik ke sekoci berkat bantuan dari Berwald, sekarang Ludwig harus menarik Alfred agar laki-laki obesitas(?) itu bisa terselamatkan sebelum Alfred tenggelam dan Ludwig harus menyelam untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Alfred, pegang tangan gue! Biar gue tarik lo!" kata Ludwig sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Alfred.

"Engga bisa, Ludwig! Ini, ini—" gumam Alfred terputus yang kemudian harus dibantu oleh tenaga bantuan yaitu Berwald.

"P'gang t'ng'nku (Pegang tanganku)" kata Berwald sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Alfred. Kemudian Alfred memegang tangan Ludwig dan Berwald, lalu badan gembulnya(?) itu terangkat dan secepat mungkin ditarik oleh Ludwig dan Berwald ke dalam seoci itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Ludwig, Berwald" kata Alfred dan Lukas pada mereka berdua.

"No problem" balas Ludwig pada mereka berdua.

"Hm." Jawabnya dengan singkat sambil mendayungkan sekoci ini ketepi danau.

.

.

.

Ditepi danau, Alfred dan Lukas kembali berpelukan karena mereka sudah selamat dari maut (?) tetapi Kirana memandangi mereka. "Hey, kalo mau pelukan jangan disini! Nanti dianggap macam-macam loh!" gumam Kirana pada mereka berdua.

"Betul itu, kalian pakai ini dulu ya biar engga kedinginan" kata Niklas sambil memberikan handuk berwarna biru itu kepada mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih. Oy Niklas, kau tidak ingin menghangatkan temanmu ini?" kata Alfred pada Niklas sambil menerima handuk itu dengan nada modus.

"Ogah, nanti gue dikira macem-macem sama kalian lagi. Kenapa tidak Ludwig dan Berwald saja yang memeluk kalian?" ketus Niklas sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ih gue juga ogah kali" ucap Alfred dan Lukas sambil memandang mereka berdua yaitu Berwald dan Ludwig dengan tatapan Ilfeel(?) itu.

"Apalagi gue!" tegas Ludwig dan Berwald secara bersamaan.

"Lukas, kita saling menghangatkan diri aja yuk" kata Alfred pada Lukas sambil memandangi kedua bola mata berwarna biru keunguan milik Lukas itu.

"Ayok aja deh gue, Fred" balas Lukas dan akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan dengan eratnya hanya untuk menghangatkan diri satu sama lain.

Sementara itu dibalik semak-semak, ada dua orang pemilik lapak di AmaZONK yang sedang memotret adegan peluk-pelukan antara Alfred dan Lukas dengan digital camera milik mereka masing-masing. yang satu cewe berambut coklat muda dan panjang serta temannya ini berambut hitam dengan potongan bob.

"Elizabeta, kau sudah memotret bagian Alfred yang lagi mengelus rambutnya Lukas itu?" kata cewe berambut bob itu sambil fokus memotret adegan itu.

"Udah dong, eh Sakura, lo ada fotonya Niklas sama Arthur yang lagi pegangan tangan ga? Bagi dong" ucap Elizabeta sambil memandangi teman sekelasnya sekaligus sohibnya yaitu Sakura yang masih memotret dengan digital cameranya itu.

"Punyalah, gue juga punya foto Arthur yang lagi modus-modusin Niklas. Mau? Tapi seperti biasa ya, Omzetnya dibagi dua karena gue yang memotret gambar-gambar itu" kata Sakura Honda dengan nada seperti ahli dagang itu.

"Okedah, lumayan ada uang jajan buat ke St*rb*cks C*ff** atau ga ke warungnya si Vash yaitu M*rch* buat makan Rösti hehehe" gumam Elizabeta pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

FYI, M*ch* adalah restoran asal Switzerland, setahu gue tapi masih nyerempet ke Jerman gitulah. makanannya enak-enak apalagi Rösti-nya. abaikan pembicaraan tentang makanan ini. /brb au minum frape dulu/

Abaikan kedua pedagang ini, sekarang kita beralih ke Arthur dan Niklas yang masih berjalan-jalan sore mengelilingi area sekolah itu.

"Arthur, aku harus balik ke asrama. Mungkin Emma sudah menungguku, Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya?" ucap Niklas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tapi, bolehkan aku ikut mengantarmu, Niklas?" tawar Arthur sambil tersenyum pada Niklas itu.

Niklas menatap Arthur dengan grogi "E-Eh, tidak usah deh, nanti ngerepotin lagi. Lagian di asrama aku itu ada penjaganya"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi Saodah, palingan dia kalo aku senyumin sedikit dia juga ngefly kok"

Bisa dibilang Saodah ngefly karena senyumannya si Arthur yang seksi ini(?)

"Ah bisa aja kamu ini, ayo deh" tawa Niklas sambil berjalan bersama Arthur menuju asrama putri yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini yaitu danau.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan pintu gedung asrama putri, Niklas dan Arthur memandangi depan pintu itu tidak ada kenampakan dari Saodah yang merupakan sang penjaga angker(?) dari asrama putri Hetalia Gakuen itu.

"Lah Saodah mana? Tumben jam segini ngilang?" kata Niklas dengan bingung sambil memandangi seluruh area pintu masuk asrama putri itu.

"Alah palingan pacaran sama Tukimin yang merupakan satpam Hetalia Gakuen itu" balas Arthur sambil memegang bahunya Niklas dan berjalan mengantar Niklas menuju kamarnya.

Niklas dan Arthur berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang terdapat plat nama kecil dari Almunium yang tercantum nama kedua penghuni kamar asrama ini yaitu Niklas Køhler dan Emma von Bock. Niklas mengetuk pintu kamar itu sambil memanggil nama Emma dan Tino (karena mungkin saja Tino masih nemenin Emma buat ngerjain tugas atau hanya mengobrol tentang festival yang menjadi topik kesukaan mereka berdua itu). kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan yang membuka pintu itu adalah Emma.

"Niklas! Eh ada Arthur juga, pasti kau diseret kesini sama Niklas, ya?" ucap Emma sambil memandangi Arthur dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apaan sih Emma!" ketus Niklas "Ah engga kok, gue hanya ingin mengantar Niklas sampai ke kamarnya, kok" sambung Arthur sambil tersenyum pada Niklas.

"Ahahaha benar itu" tawa Niklas dengan pelan. "Eh si Tino masih ada ya?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Masih ada k—" kata Emma terputus lalu Tino yang dibelakangnya Emma pun menyapa mereka berdua "Hai Niklas, hai Arthur"

Niklas menatap Tino dengan tatapan curiga "Hai Tino, masih betah juga lo berduaan sama si Emma disini"

"Emangnya kenapa kalo kita berduaan, Niklas?" tanya Tino dengan nada curiga.

"Karena orang ketiganya adalah setan hihi" tawa Niklas terbahak-bahak sementara Arthur juga ikut tertawa.

"Lah, Kalian bukannya tadi juga berduaan, ya?" tanya Emma pada Niklas dan Arthur dengan nada curiga.

"Ah tapikan engga sampai masuk kamar kayak kalian" goda Niklas pada Emma yang membuat Emma dan Tino menjadi blushing.

"SONGONG LO NIKLAS!" kata mereka berdua pada Niklas sementara anak itu berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sudah ia bikin jadi naik darah.

.

.

.

**FIN YANG BERAKHIR DENGAN LEMPARAN SEBUAH BAKIAK DARI EMMA KEARAH KEPALANYA NIKLAS YANG MEMBUAT KEPALA ANAK ITU JADI MEMAR(?)**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Arthur Kirkland dan Tino Väinämöinen kembali ke asrama laki-laki bersama setelah pamitan pada Emma dan Niklas. Ia keluar dengan selamat dari penjagaan si Saodah karena penjaga asrama perempuan itu sendiri juga masih pacaran sama yayangnya yaitu Satpam Hetalia Gakuen, Tukimin.

"Oy Tino" panggil Arthur sambil menatap kedua bola mata berwarna ungu milik Tino itu.

"Kenapa, Arthie?" tanya Tino dengan bingung.

"Lo tadi ngapain aja sama si Emma? Kayaknya lo senang banget deh" goda Arthur pada Tino yang membuat wajah laki-laki Finlandia itu menjadi blushing.

"Eh, apaan sih lo, gue cuma membantu Emma buar ngerjain tugasnya dia kok" balas Tino dengan nada yang grogi karena ia takut kalo Arthur tau jika dia abis ngerjain tugas sambil PDKT-an sama si nona von Bock.

"TUH KAN BENAR! CIE CIE KAPAN JADIAN?" teriak au yang datang tiba-tiba dihadapannya Tino.

Tino pun kaget dengan kehadirannya si au laknat ini "Berisik lo! Sono lo pergi!" ketus Tino sambil mengusir au dan au langsung menghilang dengan sendirinya. "Lo sendiri juga tadi ngapain sama Niklas, tur?" tanya Tino pada Arthur dengan penasaran.

"Mau tau aja sih lo! RAHASIA!" balas Arthur dengan nada tsunderenya.

"Kan gue udah jawab pertanyaan lo tadi, dasar pelit!" sewot Tino karena Arthur tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bodo, kan gue udah bilang kalo jawabannya itu RAHASIA" balas Arthur sambil merangkul bahunya Tino dan berjalan menuju gedung asrama putra Hetalia Gakuen.

* * *

**Ugh tanggal 6 Agustus gue udah masuk sekolah aja, dan gue secara tiba-tiba ingin menulis oneshoot gaje ini. Kalian bisa menemukan hint beel atau hint romance yang gagal dari oneshoot ini kan? Kalo ketemu ya bagus. **

**Btw gue senang begitu fict kumpulan oneshoot gue di FF yaitu 'Jika para Nations berada dikelas ini' bisa diterima oleh para readers sehingga membuat gue jadi ketagihan buat bikin oneshoot tentang sekolahan yang tidak selesai-selesai itu. wtf hehe.**

**Sengaja gue bikin oneshoot tentang Niklas dan Arthur ini karena gue itu iseng dan lagi suka sama crack pairing mereka berdua. iya gue yang bikin crack pairing UkxFem!Denmark ini dengan laknatnya. /disantet Kirana/ /dicekokin scone Arthur dengan paksa sama si Alfred/ **

**Yang mau tanya-tanya, yang mau review, yang mau kritik atau mau kenalan sama aunya (idih), silahkan REVIEW Tapi, ada tapinya nih, no flame. Oke?**

**Danke! Xoxo.**


End file.
